Lea
This page is about Lea, a ship between Beatrice Rose Baine and Liam Lancelin Farcroft. Despite friendships being forbidden for Bea & the danger that placed Liam in, the bond formed in secrecy between the pair merely strengthened with time into something more than Bea ever thought she'd be capable of feeling. How they met? Write the first section of your page here. When did they "get together"? Write the second section of your page here. Problems they've had? Write the third section of your page here. Playlist This is a list of songs associated with Lea: *1, 2, 3, 4 - Plain White T's - Wonders Of The Younger *4 Real - Avril Lavigne - Goodbye Lullaby *A Sky Full of Stars - Coldplay - Ghost Stories *All I Need - AWOLNATION - Megalithic Symphony *All I Need - Foxes - All I Need *All That You Are - The Goo Goo Dolls - Transformers: Dark of the Moon (The Album) *All The Broken Pieces - Matthew West - Something To Say *All To Myself - Marianas Trench - Masterpiece Theatre *Angela - The Lumineers - Cleopatra *Arms - Christina Perri - Lovestrong. *Be My Escape - Relient K - Mmhmm *Before It's Too Late - The Goo Goo Dolls - Transformers: The Album *Beside You - Marianas Trench - Masterpiece Theatre *Black Butterflies and Déjà Vu - The Maine - Lovely Little Lonely *Black Coffee - All Saints, Mark 'Spike' Stent - Saints & Sinners *BLUE - Troye Sivan, Alex Hope - Blue Neighbourhood *Brand New - You Me At Six - Night People *Burden - Ages Apart - Can You Hear Me *Can't Slow Down - Hedley - Hello *Check Yes Juilet - We The Kings - Check Yes Juliet *Clocks - Coldplay - A Rush Of Blood To The Head *Closer - The Chainsmokers, Halsey - Closer *Comatose - Skillet - Comatose *Cut Here - The Cure - Greatest Hits *Death Defying Acts - Angus & Julia Stone - Angus & Julia Stone *Devil Side - Foxes - Devil Side *Dirty Laundry - All Time Low - Last Young Renegade *DKLA - Troye Sivan, Tkay Maidza - WILD *Don't Let Me Down - The Chainsmokers, Daya - Don't Let Me Down *Don't Look Back - Amarante - Udana Prana *Doubt - Twenty One Pilots - Blurryface *EASE - Troye Sivan, Broods - Blue Neighbourhood *The End Of All Things - Panic! At The Disco - Too Weird To Live, Too Rare To Die! *Fallen Angel - Three Days Grace - Human *Falling Apart - Papa Roach - F.E.A.R. *Falling for You - The 1975 - The 1975 *False Kings - Poets of the Fall - False Kings *Fast Car - Jonas Blue, Dakota - Fast Car *Feel Again - OneRepublic - Native *Feel The Silence (Remix) - The Goo Goo Dolls - Feel The Silence (Remix) *Feelings - Hayley Kiyoko - Feelings *Finding You - Kesha - Rainbow *float - EDEN - vertigo *Follow Me - Raphael Lake - Indie Folk *FOOLS - Troye Sivan - WILD *Ghosting - Mother Mother - O My Heart *Good To You - Marianas Trench - Masterpiece Theatre *Ground Control - All Time Low, Tegan and Sara - Last Young Renegade *Heart's A Mess - Gotye - Like Drawing Blood *Heartless - Evaride - Heartless *Heavy - Linkin Park, Kiiara - One More Light *Hello - Hedley - Hello *I Can't Understand - Air Traffic - Fractured Life *I Don't Wanna Live Forever - ZAYN, Taylor Swift - I Don't Wanna Live Forever (Fifty Shades Darker) *I Had This Thing - Röyksopp - The Inevitable End *I Hope That I Don't Fall In Love With You - Tom Waits - Closing Time *I Love You - Avril Lavigne - Goodbye Lullaby *I Need You - Avalanche City - We Are For The Wild Places *I Won't Give Up - Jason Mraz - Love Is A Four Letter Word *If You Ever Come Back - The Script - Science & Faith *If You Ever Want To Be In Love - James Bay - Chaos And The Calm *If You Wanna - The Vaccines - What Did You Expect From The Vaccines? *It's Gonna Be Hard - The Audition - Self-Titled Album *It's Only You - Skullclub, Philip Strand - It's Only You *Jeannie's Diary - Eels - Daisies Of The Galaxy *Jet Black Heart - 5 Seconds of Summer - Sounds Good Feels Good *Just Tonight - The Pretty Reckless - Light Me Up *Lakehouse - Of Monsters and Men - My Head Is An Animal *Lately - Witt Lowry, Dia Frampton - I Could Not Plan This *Learning To Fall - Midnight Youth - The Brave Don't Run *Leaving California - Maroon 5 - V *Let Someone In - Ages Apart - Can You Hear Me *Let's Hurt Tonight - OneRepublic - Oh My My *The Letter - Midnight Youth - The Brave Don't Run *Light Surrounding You - Evermore - Real Life *Little Of Your Love - HAIM - Something To Tell You *Loner - Mikky Ekko - Time *Lost in You - Three Days Grace - Life Starts Now *Lost Without You - Dustin Ruth - Motion Picture *Love Again (Breakdown) - Hedley - Love Again *Low - Coldplay - X & Y *Made of Light - Mikky Ekko - Time *The Monster - Eminem, Rihanna - The Marshall Mathers LP2 *Mountain Sound - Of Monsters and Men - My Head Is An Animal *Mourning Doves - Mikky Ekko - Time *Mouth Of The Devil - Mother Mother - No Culture *My Beloved Monster - Eels - Beautiful Freak *My Timing Is Off - Eels - Hombre Lobo *Need You Now - Lady Antebellum - Need You Now *Night Changes - One Direction - FOUR *Nineteen - Hayley Williams - Tegan And Sara Present The Con X: Covers *No Matter What - Papa Roach - Time For Annihilation: On the Record & On the Road *No Place I'd Rather Be - Cassa Lio - No Place I'd Rather Be *Numbers - The Cab - Lock Me Up *One Day - Opshop - Second Hand Planet *The Only Exception - Paramore - Brand New Eyes *Open Your Eyes - Snow Patrol - Up To Now *Painting Flowers - All Time Low - Painting Flowers *Perfect Duet - Ed Sheeran, Beyoncé - Perfect Duet *Periscope - Papa Roach, Skylar Grey - Crooked Teeth *Photograph - Ed Sheeran - x *Postcard - Jukebox The Ghost - Jukebox The Ghost *Pull Me Down - Mikky Ekko - Time *Ride - Twenty One Pilots - Blurryface *Rotten - The Naked And Famous - Simple Forms *The Run And Go - Twenty One Pilots - Vessel *Run Away - Evermore - Follow The Sun *Rut - The Killers - Wonderful Wonderful *Say Something - A Great Big World, Christina Aguilera - Is There Anybody Out There? *Sedated - Hozier - Hozier *See You - Thriving Ivory - See You *Sincerely Me - Artist Vs Poet - Medicine *Sing To Me - Before Their Eyes - Untouchable *Sleepover - Hayley Kiyoko - Sleepover *Some Kind of Heaven - Hurts - Surrender *Some Nights (Intro) - fun. - Some Nights *Someday You Will Be Loved - Death Cab for Cutie - Plans *Sparks - Coldplay - Parachutes *Strange - Tokio Hotel, Kerli - Almost Alice *Stutter - Marianas Trench - Ever After *Summertime - My Chemical Romance - Danger Days *Take On The World - You Me At Six - Night People *Talking to Myself - Linkin Park - One More Light *Tender - Blur - 13 *Through the Ghost - Shinedown - Amaryllis *Thunder and Lightning - Passenger - The Boy Who Cried Wolf *Time Goes By - Air Traffic - Fractured Life *Torn - Ages Apart - Can You Hear Me *Turn - The Wombats - Beautiful People Will Ruin Your Life *We Might Be Dead By Tomorrow - Soko - I Thought I Was An Alien *Weather - A Story Told - Keep Watch *What I Did For Love - David Guetta, Emeli Sandé - Listen *When You're Gone - Avril Lavigne - The Best Damn Thing *Wherever You Will Go - The Calling - Camino Palmero *Who Do You Love - Marianas Trench - Astoria *With Me - Sum 41 - Underclass Hero *Yellow Light - Of Monsters and Men - My Head Is An Animal *You And I - Pvris - White Noise *You Never Had It - The Magic Numbers - Those The Brokes